Goodbye, Goodnight
by Alex Glaven
Summary: A little thing I whipped together, Garet/Jenna, some hints of Isaac/Mia, etc. ENJOY!


Yeah, I know, I'm insane. But this idea would NOT leave me alone, so I  
HAD to write it out.   
Isaac: ::in greenish-silver "I told you not to listen to that CD"::  
Ivan: Of course not. Akiko doesn't own Golden Sun or Jars of Clay.  
  
Goodbye, Goodnight  
  
"Well, I suppose this is really it," Mia's gaze became distant.   
I knew she was looking North, towards Imil.  
  
Towards home.  
  
"Yeah, I gues it is," I sighed, wanting to go with her, and  
knowing I couldn't hurt, almost too much to bear. I still had far too  
much to do in Vale. My mother needed me, the citizens needed me. They  
needed a leader, especially in times like these, when times of peace  
seemed like a dream.  
  
***  
A flower for your vanity, a penny for your thoughts   
About the world's insanity and how we've gotten lost  
Strike up the band to play a song as we go waltzing by  
And fake a smile as we all say goodbye  
***  
  
"I'm going to miss you all," Ivan put in. "It's not going to be  
the same without you."  
  
"We won't be far away," Jenna reassured him, her hand in Garet's.  
"Only a couple of miles. We'll visit whenever we can."  
  
He smiled at them, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I'd like  
that."  
  
"We'd best be heading out," Garet turned to grin at me. It  
seemed very strange, even when I my journeys had taken me from home,  
Garet had always been there. He was my best friend in the entire  
world...and now...  
  
He was leaving me, too.  
  
***  
Goodbye  
Oh goodbye  
***  
  
"I'm going to miss you all," Mia sighed, then turned her teary  
blue eyes to me. I wanted to hold her, to tell her to stay with me, but  
I knew that would only hurt her more. Leaving was hard enough, but Imil  
was her home, her life was there.  
  
I couldn't pull her away from that.  
  
"I'll miss you, too," I pasted a fake smile on, if only to make  
her feel a bit better. Quickly, she leaned forward and pecked me on the  
cheek, then did the same with Garet and Ivan. "Tell Sheba, Felix and  
Picard goodbye for me, won't you, Jenna?"  
  
"Of course," the Mars Adept had to duck her head. She probably  
  
couldn't want anyone to see her tears. "Well...goodbye, Isaac. Mia.   
I'll miss you both."  
  
***  
Say a prayer for recognition, kiss the ones you love  
Gather up the ammunition, sigh for all the lost  
Strike up the band to play a song as we go waltzing by  
And fake a smile as we all say goodbye  
***  
  
"We'll miss you," I replied. She shouldered her pack, gave us  
all one last smile through the tears streaming down her face and turned  
to go.  
  
"Take care of yourselves, you two," Garet grinned, grabbing them  
both in a bear hug. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do...in fact, don't do  
anything I would do."  
  
I managed more of a genuine smile, even though the corners of my  
eyes had started to sting. "Stay out of trouble, you big oaf."  
  
"Aw, don't worry about me, I have Jenna," he smiled down at his  
fiancee, who blushed prettily.   
  
"Goobye Isaac! Mia! Don't be too shy to visit!" Ivan waved,  
still blushing from Mia's quick kiss.   
  
***  
Goodbye  
Oh goodbye  
***  
  
"I guess that just leaves us," Mia turned to me when our friends  
rounded a bend in the road, still waving, and disappeared from sight.   
Her tears were falling more freely now, cascading down her cheeks. I  
fought the urge to reach out and brush them away. "I'm going to miss you  
so much, Isaac."  
  
"I'm going to miss you," I said again. And I meant it, probably  
more than she would ever know.  
  
She hugged him, quickly, and planted another kiss on his cheek.   
"Well, goodbye."  
  
Tears choked up my throat, and I couldn't say anything.  
  
***  
Raise a glass for ignorance, drink a toast to fear  
The begining of the end has come, that's why we all are here  
Strike up the band and play a song and try hard not to cry  
And fake a smile as we all say goodbye  
Goodbye  
***  
  
She hugged me, one last time, and walked away.  
  
***  
Goodbye  
Oh goodbye  
***  
  
I stood on the road for quite a while, even when I couldn't see  
her anymore.  
  
Change is a strange thing. It brings new people into our lives,  
then it sweeps them away as quickly as they come, and leaves us with  
nothing but memories.  
  
I'll miss all of them, but life goes on. It has to go on.  
  
"Goodbye," I whispered to the wind.  
  
***  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
***  
  
The End  
  
Hope you all liked that.  
Mia: ::teary eyed:: It was so...so...  
Isaac: ::in blue "Weird?"::  
Mia: BEAUTIFUL! ::sob::  
Right...I think I agree with Isaac. 


End file.
